


Yami and the Guitar

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [39]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Guitars, Hidden Talents, Inspiration, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Real Life, Reality, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami muses while playing the guitar one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yami and the Guitar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Yami and the Guitar

His crimson eyes shining, Yami picked up the guitar and began playing it, while making sure to keep a good hold on the guitar pick as well. He soon found out he was pretty good with the guitar, and made a mental note to tell his friend, Yugi Moto, about his latest accomplishment in what he referred to as the “mortal” world.

 _Ah, the things they can accomplish when they aren’t destroying each other,_ Yami thought, musing on how the world had changed over the centuries. He then began to mentally focus on his guitar playing, and immediately made a plan to practice whenever he could find the time just to be on the safe side (although he really didn’t need to do so, what with being a natural on musical instruments such as the piano).

His trademark smirk widened a little. _After all, as these mortals sometimes say, ‘Practice makes perfect’. And I couldn’t agree more…_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


End file.
